The perfect picture
by Konnie-chan
Summary: Daphne's visions return after the proposal
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect picture.  
Disclaimer: Really, guys, if I'd own a television show such as Fraiser, (who belongs to the Grub street people, and to paramount, I think...) Would I be spending my time writing fan fiction? Don't sue, we already owe your country enough money as it is, to add the debt of a poor college student, who happens to live at the other end of the globe. (Did I mention, I'm not making any money out of this? I'm actually not making any money, period.)   
Author's notes: So, I can't believe I'm actually posting this! This is certainly not my first fanfic, and I doubt that I'm ever posting another one. This one just came out so nice at the end, and my little brother wouldn't stop bothering me unless I did it, so there. I'm not sure if it's an original concept, I thought it was, anyway. I just hope someone, even if it's just one person, will be able to enjoy it as much as I did with some of the things I've read here. If it's no good, and you hate it, spare my feelings. I couldn't take that kind of rejection. If you love it though, please DO TELL!!!  
  
Summary: Basically, this takes place a year after the episode "The proposal", everything else sort of explains itself. There are five parts to this story. Every part consist on three chapters, and every chapter has a part of the story told around an object, and a letter, or in any case, an extract of a journal. So I guess that's fifteen chapters :) Don't worry, they're not as long as the author's note is turning out to be, well...  
Rating: PG, I guess.  
Feedback to: evolution2476@yahoo.com (Only good one, please! No, kidding, there's nothing like constructive criticism.)   
  
The perfect picture  
by Konnie  
  
PART 1  
  
First item: The frame.  
  
Niles sat at a table down one of many cafes in Paris. He still couldn't pick one he liked best. And he missed his lattes. Though the coffee here was good, it wasn't the same.   
He didn't tell this to anyone, but the real reason he enjoyed antiques, was that they'd put him in a sort of trance. It was like traveling through time, and he could almost picture the original owners of each piece. He tried to imagine how their lives were, their hopes and dreams. It was almost a religious experience. He would some times fantasize about having a previous life. He didn't really believe in them, but it was a fun concept, and he would imagine finding something that had once belonged to him. If he really had believed in reincarnation, then what he found that day would have certainly belonged to him. Lets just say that once he put his eyes on that art deco picture frame, he had to have it. He didn't even minded how overpriced it was.  
He ran his fingers through the motives, admiring it's work, and took a sip of his coffee.   
  
***  
"Dear Frasier:   
  
I know I've been a little out of touch. I'm sorry, I hope you'll be able to forgive me. How is everybody? Is Dad still working? Is Eddie still alive? Has Roz made her way into the Guinness book of records yet?   
My life is pretty much the same as the last time I wrote. No friends, no girlfriend. There are days that I think that if I see another college student I'll kill my self, but usually, everything's great.  
I was at an antique fair this afternoon. I've found the most exquisite photo frame I've ever seen. It's such a beautiful piece, I bet you would love it. I took a picture of the frame, and attached it to the letter.   
So, I'd spend the rest of the day going over all the photo albums I could find, trying to find the right picture for the frame. Either they were photos without any kind of sentimental value, or they had too much of an emotional baggage. I couldn't very well put a picture there, that would make me want to cry everytime I watch it.  
Everytime I go to an antique fair, or the opera, or a museum, or basically anything I could possibly enjoy, I'm reminded of my life in Seattle. Especially nine out of those forty four years, the last nine. But after all this time, it's not with despair or unbearable pain that I remember, but a pleasant melancholy. I still have sleepless nights once in a while, trying to figure out how could I have made things right, but they get less frequent every day, and I'm sure some day they'll be over. But I have managed to pull my life together, and I like my life as it is now. I like teaching. I think I even like not having as much money as I used to. It puts things in perspective. It helps you see what really matters.  
I didn't expect to stand living so far away from home, but I figured that the Atlantic in the middle would help me forget. I couldn't go to England to live, that was for sure. France was a good choice. One thing is certain, I'm still not so over Daphne to go out with anyone, and I'm guessing I'll never be. If a year away didn't do the trick, nothing will.  
Please come to visit. I miss you all so much, and I haven't seen you in so long!  
Your little brother  
Niles."  
  
Second item: The coffee table.  
  
Frasier got up early that morning, and went to pick up his mail. An envelope caught his attention. He recognized the stylish handwriting of his brother and let out a smile. He didn't approve of running away of one's problems, but he was proud of Niles intents to get on with his life. He knew very well how much Daphne had hurt him, and he had expected him to fall apart. He was glad to be wrong. He still missed him a lot, but his departure turned out for the best. He left the letter on the coffee table, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
Ever since the brake up, Daphne started to sleep until late hours of the morning, so he was left to make his own breakfast, which he found to be and advantage instead of an inconvenience. Martin, followed closely by Eddie, came out of his room, and into his chair. He reached for the newspaper, and spotted the letter.  
"Oh! Fraise, Niles wrote!" Fraiser popped his head out of the kitchen.  
"Yes, Dad, I'm aware of that!"  
"When was the last time we got a letter from him?"  
"Uhm,...I think,...Yes, three months ago, when he started working on that university of his. He only writes when something important happens. Do you think he's getting married, or something?"  
"Oh, no! I don't see that happening any time soon."  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, lets read it before Daphne gets up, we don't want her walking around the house like a ghost like the last time."  
Fraiser put a tray with the breakfast on the coffee table, sat on the couch and began reading out loud. It wasn't a very long letter, and they both agreed that the fact that Niles hardly wrote, or called, was merely because he was still hurt. They had both forgiven Daphne, and even welcomed back into their home once she left the Montana, but they didn't understand why she'd ended everything in the first place. Niles had just proposed to her, and she seemed happy, but over night, she decided to throw it all away without much explaining. She wasn't even mad with him. In fact, everytime he wrote, or called, she would get really upset. It was obvious that she missed him. It was also obvious that, if they didn't go to Paris, they wouldn't see him, since he had no intention of coming back, even for a short visit.  
  
***  
"Dear Niles:  
  
Thanks for your letter. You should keep in touch, we all miss you a lot as well. I must confess I have a hard time imagining you as a professor. Do you really like it? I don't buy for a second that you enjoy having less money. For God's sake Niles, you were married to Maris!!  
That photo frame was ,indeed, exquisite. I'm guessing you started a frantic quest to find a perfect photo.   
Freddie came to visit a few weeks back. He misses you as well. You know he didn't got much chances of seeing you in the past. We took a lovely picture then. He has grown so much it makes me feel really old. I'm sending you a copy, perhaps you could put it in that frame of yours.  
Dad and I want to go and visit you as soon as possible. We'll call you as soon as we can get a break from our jobs. Roz asked me if it'll be alright for her to come along. Don't panic, she doesn't want to see you particularly, I guess she just wants a vacation. Would that be ok?   
I suppose that even if you didn't ask for Daphne, you still want to know how she is. If you don't, stop reading. Niles, I'm not sure why is it that she broke up with you. As far as I can tell, you don't know either, but she misses you. She tries to hide it, but it's plainly obvious. Have you even talked to her about what happened? I would hate to see you two suffering for nothing more than a misunderstanding. If you want my advice, you should write her a letter, asking for an explanation, before it is too late.  
Besides that, she has a new job. Dad doesn't need a physical therapist anymore, but she still helps him with some exercises, and still lives with us.  
You'll be hearing from us soon enough. Don't be a stranger.  
Yours  
Frasier"  
  
Third item: The kettle  
  
Daphne woke up two hours after everyone had left the house. She started to do it purposely, to be able to compose her self. She had a rough time starting her day.   
She had a vision about the love of her life, right after Niles had propose. It was different from the rest of them, but she freaked out anyway. She considered ignoring it, as she had done with the one she had the night Donny propose, but then, she thought about Donny, and the harm she had caused him. She knew then that ignoring her visions was a mistake, and that Niles would get hurt if she lead him on. Even if the fact that her mystery man was holding a dragon didn't make sense at all. She put the kettle on the fire to prepare some tea. 'Funny' she thought 'that I'm having more trouble getting on with my life than he is.'  
But she wasn't heartbroken, not entirely. The thing that bothered her the most was loosing his friendship. She was willing to end their relationship as a couple, she never thought how much it would hurt to loose him as a friend. And the fact that she loved him as much as she did only confused her. She wasn't even able to start dating again, feeling that she would be cheating on him, How would she ever find the love of her life?  
And why on earth did she feel he was the one, if the visions didn't stop? In fact, after Niles had left, they came more often. She couldn't bring herself to believe she had made a mistake, because then, she would be to desperate to go on living. The whistle from the kettle brought her back to reality. She took a tray and set it on the dinner table and tried her best to cheer up before heading up for work. And she did, like she did every morning. After getting over the shock of waking up alone, her day would turn out just fine.   
  
***  
From the diary of Daphne Moon  
March 8/2003  
  
Today started as a good day. Regardless of the usual upsetting travel down memory lane in the morning. Mrs. Flanaghan was in a pretty nice mood. She's has quite a different disposition than Mr. Crane about her excercises. He's just a lazy old sod, but I love him. We chatted amiably about her son and daughters, and her grandchildren. She even showed me the pictures of the new baby. A lovely little girl, Agatha.  
I mean, it was an ordinary day. Until Dr. Crane informed me of his decision to fly to Paris next week. He's so considerate. Even when he knows that I know there's no other reason for him to go there than to see Niles, he didn't mention his name. Oh, God Niles! If you could only know how much I miss you. I don't even care about my stupid visions anymore, but I've hurt you so much.  
I'm sure that he must hate me. After almost two years with him, I learned about how he felt those seven years loving me from a far. I knew how much his heart would brake if I left him. And I did it non the less. I'm so stupid!  
But I can't go back with him now, can I? He has a whole new life. I bet he even has a girlfriend. If I had a chance to explain, would I ignore my visions? I don't know. Right now, if I had him in front of me, I would probably attack him, kiss him like there's no tomorrow, an beg for his forgiveness. Well, what's done is done. I know that I have probably made the biggest mistake of my life, but I have to move on."   
  
tbc 


	2. The perfect picture part 2

The perfect picture  
by Konnie  
  
Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
PART 2  
  
Fourth item: The lighter.  
  
Niles waited in the airport's main hall, flipping his gold lighter in his fingers. He was surprised of how nervous he was. It was his family that he was greeting, the same people he used to see daily just a year ago. But his anxiety was a good one, he couldn't wait to see them again. He took the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and looked at the time. He certainly didn't want Fraiser to see him smoking, fearing a long-condescending speech. But he still had time, so he lit one and took a deep breath. He then tried to remember how this vice, that he once had though as disgusting, had reached him. 'Well, certainly there's a lot of it going on around here', he thought. It had become his only pleasure, something that was only his, and wasn't clouded with memories from home. And not all the warnings of lung cancer in the world could made him change his mind. At the lack of an ashtray, he threw the cigarette under his feet, and squeezed it fiercely. He took a mint, to suppress the incriminating smell of his breath, and stepped close to the gate. Soon enough, his father, his brother, and an obviously moody Roz with Alice in her arms, walked towards him. Fraiser opened his arms and pulled him in to a hug, before he had time to protest.  
"Niles! Oh, God, It's so good to see you, little brother."  
"Why, yes, it's good to see you too." He said releasing him self from his brother's grasp, with a wide smile on his face. "Hi there, Dad."  
"Hi, son. We've missed you. You look, well..." he stared at him strangely.  
"Niles, are those jeans?" ask Fraiser, a little surprised.  
"Yes. Fraiser, I've told you, I've been introduce in to the wonderful world of "Saving money". No more Armani suits. Unless it's a special occasion. I can't afford the cleaners, otherwise."  
"You look bankrupt." Added Roz, with a smirk.  
"Yes, thank you, Roz. You don't look that bad yourself. Judging for your mood, you didn't get your privileges as a member of the Mile High Club today. Did you?" she just let out a smile, and hugged him.  
"I've missed you, you little weasel."  
They collected their respective luggage, and climbed into Niles's car.  
"Well, this is not a Mercedes, but it's not a hatchback either." Said Fraiser, who was sitting in the back, next to Roz.  
"Yes, I'm not poor. I'm doing quite well for myself. You should come to see my apartment later. By the way, where are you staying?"  
"The George V. We didn't want to spend too much money. That way we can stay a while longer."  
"You know, Fraiser, I came here ,just passing, on my honeymoon with Maris, and stayed here for a while as a student. Living here is a totally different story. I actually like it."  
"Well, son, it looks like this place did you good. You look changed."  
"Yes, weenie, you almost look normal."   
"Oh, don't be deceived by appearances Roz. I'm not changed, I've just adapted. I guess you could say I've got a bit stronger, but I'm not sure that has to do with Paris." He looked down for a moment, thinking about the obvious absence in the car.   
As soon as he left them at their hotel door, and they had made proper arrangements for dinner, he drove away, searching for his lighter and pack of smokes.   
  
***  
"Dear Daphne:  
  
You can't begin to imagine how beautiful it is out here. I know you had your reasons not to come with us, but I'm not sure it was worth it. Besides, you could use a vacation. I still can't get over seeing the Eiffel tower. It seems kinda dull in pictures, but in real life is just beautiful. The French guys are a bit rude, but there are a few that are really cute.  
Fraiser is having a great time as well. He's quite smitten with a girl two rooms away from mine. And Martin has discovered a new passion for European football. That's soccer for us. Oh, well, I guess you already knew that. We've been out almost every night. Martin usually baby-sits.   
I guess you want to know how HE is. Well, he's really changed. He doesn't even wipe his chair anymore, and I'm pretty sure he smokes, even if he hides it. And just in case you're wondering, No, he doesn't have a girlfriend.   
I'm sure that you would have a great time if you came. You can still change your mind, you know? I don't think he'll mind.  
Think about it.  
Kisses.  
Roz"   
  
Fifth item: The quilt.  
  
Daphne was sitting on Martin's chair, franticly passing each channel as the hope of anything decent to watch on that lonely Saturday night was subsiding. She dropped the quilt around her body, and opted for a book instead. Nothing on the book shell of her room seemed appealing. She gave up any attempt of entertainment, and sat back on the chair, enveloping her self in to the quilt again. She then remember why she had the urge to occupy her mind, since her thoughts drove right back to the one thing she didn't want to think about. "He smokes?! My Niles wouldn't smoke." She said, to no one. "But he's not my Niles anymore, is he? And who's fault is that? I wonder..." Maybe she should write to him, see if there was a chance to rebuild their friendship, at least. She shook her head. "I've caused him enough distress. I should let him forget he ever knew me." But he was still single, wasn't he? Maybe he still loved her. Maybe she could fix things.  
"Oh! Why can't I be in a date? It's a Saturday night for Pete's Sake! Instead I'm here, thinking about my ex fiancé, who I haven't seen in a year, and talking to myself!!" She started pacing down the living room, trying to sort her thoughts. Acting on impulse, she threw the quilt across the room, and found a pen and a sheet of paper.   
  
***  
"Dearest Niles:  
  
The last thing I want is to hurt you even further, so, if you toss this letter to the fire before even reading it, I wont blame you.   
I'm sorry about the way things ended between us. Even if I wanted them to end, I never thought that I would loose your friendship in the process. And I knew how much it would hurt you, but I didn't expected you to move half way across the world. I've heard you're doing great, I'm glad. I wish I could see you, just to talk. It kills me to think how mad you must be at me. If it makes you feel better, my life sucks. I miss my best friend.  
By no means I want to get back into your life, now that you're found a new one. I don't want to get in the middle of that. I just think we might need some closure, and perhaps we can save whatever shreds of friendship there are left.  
It's all up to you. If you hate me, and don't ever want to see me again, it's ok.  
Love  
Daphne."  
  
Sixth item: The tie.  
  
Frasier searched his bags for a silk tie he was sure he had brought. He was finally going out with Giselle, the girl he had met at the Hotel's restaurant the night they'd got there. "Oh, my...I'm sure I packed it!!!" he yelled. Items of clothe being toss around the room. Twenty minutes of worthless search made him quit, and he decided to call Niles for help. He got there ten minutes later, and stood by the door to admire the disarray with a grin.  
"Oh, Niles, thank God you were home. Thank you so much. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."  
"No, Frasier, really. I was just going over some exams I have to assay, you actually saved me from burning them, and with that set fire to my apartment. Here you go." Frasier reached for the bag, and took a closer look of his brother's hand. He then grabbed it.  
"Niles, your fingers are yellow. Is there something that you want to tell me?"  
"No."  
"Look, the other day, when you showed up stinking of tobacco, and you said that someone had been smoking next to you, I dropped it. Then when your gold lighter fell out of your pocket, I dropped it. There's no way I'm letting this one go!"  
"Oh, alright, Frasier. You win! I smoke, Ok?"  
"Since when have you decided to slowly kill your self?"  
"Since I got here. And I would appreciate if you kept your mouth shut about it. I'm old enough, I don't need your permission."  
"Fine! But when you start treating your emphysema, don't say I didn't warned you!"  
"Fine!...So. Big date, huh?"  
"Yes. Thanks to you, I will have a lovely evening with a French goddess named Giselle. How about you?"  
"Oh, I have a date with the tests of an entire course of psychology 1. But I don't think that would be lovely."   
"You can do that later. You should go out. It's Saturday night!"  
"No, really. Besides there's a movie I've been wanting to see. You know, here French films aren't foreign."  
"Very funny, Niles. Ok. Suit your self. I have to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Oh, wait. Niles?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you...you know, wrote to Daphne?"  
"No, I haven't. I don't want to. She made it clear she doesn't love me, and I'm not taking any leftovers of her attention. And it's not like she ever tried to contact me either."  
"You're pretty mad at her, aren't you?"  
"Today, yes. Tomorrow I will probably don't even remember her, and the day after I will be struggling the impulse to call her and beg her to take me back. That's how the cycle goes."  
"Well, as long as you say you have moved on..." he said sarcastically.  
"I have. That's why I don't want to know anything about her. I have to go Fraiser. Good luck on your date."  
"Yes. Good bye Niles."  
  
***   
"Dear Dr. Crane:  
  
I appreciate the numerous invitations to go over there, but I don't think that would be wise. Besides, you'll be back in a week. There's no point on me doing that.  
Are you having as great a time as you claim on your letters? How is Mr. Crane? As grumpy as always, I imagine.   
I'm taking good care of your house, and Eddie. It's nice to have the apartment all for myself. Though it gets a bit lonely. I miss you all a great deal. I'm attaching a letter for your brother. If you think it would be ok, I would like you to give it to him. I'm leaving it up to you. Perhaps he said that he hates me. If that's the case, then don't bother. It's your call.  
Send my best wishes to Roz, Mr. Crane, and little Alice. And give a hug from me to Niles, but don't tell him it is from me.  
Love  
Daphne."  
  
tbc 


	3. The perfect picture part 3

The perfect picture  
by Konnie  
  
Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
PART 3  
  
Seventh item: The sherry glass.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Niles got up from his couch, turned off the TV, and went to answer. Frasier stood at the entrance with a concerned look.  
"Fraiser, hi! What are you doing here at this hours? Don't you have a plane to catch tomorrow?"   
"Hello, Niles. I need to talk to you. I hope I didn't wake you." Frasier looked around the not very spacious living room. "Were you still up?"  
"Yes, I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping lately. Nothing big. Come in, sit down. Can I offer you something?"  
"Sherry would be nice."  
"Uhm,...I don't have any, perhaps..."  
"It's ok. I figured as much. That's why I brought you some. Here." He handed him the bottle. "Like a good bye present."  
"Oh, Fraiser! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Now let me see if I can find the sherry glasses."  
"You still have those, right?"  
"I think I put them...uhm..." he opened a little cabinet, and started taking out all kinds of cups, glasses, dishes, even pans. "I don't have people over anymore, you see. I think I haven't drank sherry since I left Seattle. Lets see...Here! I've found one."  
"Are we shearing?"  
"No, no. You drink sherry. I'll pour my self a glass of wine. Now, what did you wanted to talk about that couldn't wait 'til the morning?"  
"About Daphne."  
"What is there to talk about?" he said a bit angrily.  
"I don't want to leave doubting that you have really moved on. Thinking that this new persona of yours is just a facade. You have avoided the subject for two weeks, but we are talking about it, whether you like it or not."   
"About this new persona you mention, it's not new. Just because you hadn't seen me, doesn't mean I hadn't changed. I've lived here for a year now. And about Daphne, people brake up everyday. I don't go bothering you everytime you brake up with someone. I would have to quit my job!"  
"But I don't move half way across the world everytime I do!"  
"If I'm not mistaken, you moved from one corner of the country to the other once Lillith left you."  
"Yes! And she was my wife. That's my point! This is not just another break up. And if my memory doesn't fail me, before that, I tried to kill myself!" Niles looked down, nervously. "Oh, Niles,...you didn't...Did you?" he stood up abruptly, his voice starting to brake.  
"Enough Fraiser! All of that is in the past. I have a life now! Maybe it was a bad idea to invite you at all."  
"And what life is that? I've never seen anyone as lonely as you! And now I found that my little brother, no, my best friend, tried to kill himself, and I didn't hear about it!"  
"Frasier, please...I'm..., I'm over all that. I'm ok, really."  
"Then why are you crying?" Niles sat down, beaten, and Frasier sat next to him.  
"Maybe I should talk to her after all. To know what did I do that pushed her away from me. I miss her. But I'm not going back to Seattle, ever."  
"Would you be friends with her again?"  
"No. It was ok when that was all there ever was. But she was mine, and I lost her. I can't go back to be just friends with her. As much as that hurts."  
"Do you still love her?"  
"With all my heart."  
"Then you should have this." He handed him the letter, and walked to the door. "If you're ever willing to tell me what happened, you know, about your..."  
"I will. I know you need to hear about it, and I sure as hell need to talk about it. Thank you, Frasier, and I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry. I wish I had been here for you then. I'll leave you to yourself. I see you tomorrow. Try to sleep, ok?"  
"Yeah, by Frasier."  
"Good bye Niles."  
Niles sat back on the couch, with the letter in front of him like a death sentence. He pour himself a glass of sherry, and stared at it a long while before reading it.  
  
***  
"Dear Daphne:  
  
I also think we need to talk. I hope you'll understand if I don't go over there, and if I don't want you to come here. I think neutral ground would be more appropriate. Next month I'll be in Amsterdam for a conference. April the third. I'll talk to Frasier over the phone and ask him to give you all the information you'll need. I look forward to seeing you again.  
Sincerely.  
Niles."  
  
Eighth item: The mirror.  
  
Daphne's hands were shaking. She got of the plane, and tried her best to control her breathing, for fear that she would hyperventilate. She waited for her bags, and took a small mirror out of her purse, to check her make up. She felt like she was waiting for her execution, trying not to look around, to prolong the waiting as much as she could. If she didn't see him, and kept her back to the crowd, she could gain some time to compose her self. A man's figure caught her attention in the reflection of the mirror. 'He can't be!" She thought. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown blazer with a patch on the left arm, and sway shoes. His hair was longer and messy, and to top it all, he was smoking. Sure, Roz had warned her about that, but she just couldn't believe it. 'That can't be Niles Crane!!'  
After the first shock of seeing him, she took a long glance at him, studying him from head to toes. He looked too different. She suddenly felt like she was meeting a stranger. She took a deep breath, put her mirror back in her purse, and started walking towards him. When she was right next to him, he still hadn't seen her.  
"Niles Crane smoking. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it."  
"Daphne." He said coldly. "Is good to see you. Walk with me to my car. I don't have too much time, I have to be in a conference in an hour."  
"But,...Niles, I thought we were going to talk."  
"I don't see why can't we talk in the car. I don't think there is to much to say anyway. Is it?"  
"How long are you staying?"  
"A week. But I'm not here on vacation, you know?"  
"I think that maybe we could go out to dinner, somewhere quiet, and have a long talk. To tie loose ends and stuff."   
"If you want to. I've heard you have a new job, How's that working for you?"  
"I love it. Mrs. Flanaghan is not as grumpy as your father. I don't like her as much either."  
Daphne realized right away that he didn't feel comfortable talking to her, unless they were talking about trivialities, so, for the time being , she wouldn't push the subject. He loosened up a bit on the ride to their hotel. She could tell he was angry at her, but he tried to hide it. They said good bye at the lobby, once they had made arrangements to meet after his conference.   
  
***  
"Dear Roz:  
  
You weren't kidding when you said he's changed. I had a rough time recognizing him at all. But he looks good. Before your trip, I had pictured him living like a king, having fun, dating all kinds of women. But I had a talk with Dr. Crane, and he told me a few things I wasn't prepared to hear, I guess. Thinking that he was living well took of my back a lot of the guilt I was feeling. But he looks good, anyway. Despite everything. One thing's for sure. He's really angry at me, but he tries his best not to show it. And I can see under his new found tough exterior. He's the same Niles he's always been under all that. I still haven't had the chance to really talk to him. He avoids it every way he can.  
Amsterdam is nice. Though I wish I had a chance to see Paris. I've always wanted to go there.   
Wish me luck!!  
Daphne."   
  
Ninth item: The napkin.  
  
Niles escorted Daphne to their table. He had been treating her in the most formal way he could, as a way to avoid the confusion about his feelings. He pulled out her chair, and then he sat down. They hardly said a word until their orders arrived. He knew that he wouldn't be able to delay the conversation he was fearing any longer. It was, after all, his last night there. He was sure she was nervous as well, cause she kept playing with her napkin, twisting it around, and didn't look straight at him. 'If I had known that there was a dance floor here, I would have picked another place.' He thought, whilst the band played a soft forty's song. Nobody was talking, and he felt the urge to brake the silence, but didn't know what to say. Luckily, she spoke first.  
"Niles, Would you like to dance?" well, maybe not luckily.  
"No. I don't feel like it."  
"C'mon. We mind as well enjoy the evening while we can. We both know that we wont enjoy it later." She said sadly.  
"Well..., oh, ok. But just once."  
They moved to the dance floor, and Niles felt really uncomfortable. That brought back a lot of memories. He was stiff as a board, and didn't know how to react when she started to pull closer. His knees started to weaken, and after a lot of mental struggle, he gave up, and pulled her closer as well. Soon, his head was resting on her shoulder, and the scent of her hair was making him feel faint. 'How can she still do this to me, after all this time?' She started softly kissing his neck, and he was not able to control him self anymore. He closed his eyes and kissed her, shyly at first, passionately towards the end. When the kiss broke, he was in a trance-like state. She caressed the back of his neck, and whispered something that brought him back to his senses.  
"I love you." She said, and it was like a bucket of cold water. He stared at her for a moment, and then pulled back from their embrace. He walked slowly to their table, grabbed his jacket, and leaving enough money to cover the bill, and tip, he left without saying a word to her.  
He tried to contain his tears, but they were pouring fiercely. He could hear her footsteps behind him, but didn't turned around. A moment after, he felt her hand in his arm and stood still, with his eyes closed.  
"Niles, please, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong!?! Have you lost your mind!?!" He snapped.  
"I thought..., What did I do? I just told you the truth!"  
"I wont let you do this again! Here. Take a cab home. I don't ever want to see you again in my life!"  
"Niles, I'm sorry, but it's true! I do love you."  
"No! You don't love me. You always do this! You make me feel like I'm in heaven, just to shove me full force to the worst of hells! You did it at the snowball, the night before your wedding to Donny, and the day I proposed to you. You're not doing it tonight. I wont survive another time."  
"Don't you think I know how much I've hurt you? Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, I wont do it again."  
"Perhaps I should kill myself right here and now, to avoid us the tedious waiting! Is that what you want?!"  
"No! Niles, please. I love you, and I was in there just now, I know you love me too. We'll figure a way to work things out."  
"Daphne, just go."  
"Niles..."  
"Good bye." She stared at him, whilst tears started running through her face. Then she nodded understandingly, and turned around.   
  
***  
"Dear Frasier:   
  
You told me the last time I saw you, that you wished you had been here for me when I was having a hard time, so to speak. If you meant it, then come now. I'm loosing my mind here. I guess Daphne must have told you what happened. Did I make a mistake? Frasier, I don't know what to do. Please come as soon as you can.  
Yours   
Niles."  
  
  
tbc 


	4. The perfect picture part 4

The perfect picture  
by Konnie  
  
Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
PART 4  
  
Tenth item: The paper bag.  
  
Fraiser knocked on the door, and heard his brother on the other side, in a muffled voice, telling him that it was open. Niles was laying on the couch, covered up to his neck with a blanket. His eyes were puffed and red, and he seemed he hadn't shaved in days.  
"Oh, Niles, look at you!"  
"Hi, Fraiser. Don't worry. I've stayed away from any alcohol, sleeping pills, razorblades or any other potential weapon. Actually, they are all in a paper bag in the kitchen. Would you be so kind and take it with you when you leave?"  
"You are that bad, huh?"  
"I've been worst, I think." He let out a smile, and Fraiser relaxed a bit. Niles wasn't as bad as he had expected him to be.  
"Can I get you something? You look like hell."  
"Yes. I think I'm coming down with something. A cup of tea would be nice."  
When the tea was ready, they both sat down in silence. Niles was studying his cup intently.  
"Niles, I don't know if this is the best time to ask, but. What happened when you,...tried to,..."  
"Commit suicide?" he nodded. "If I tell you, you'll laugh."  
"I don't see how that's possible."  
"Well, it's just that,...It's not like I ended up in the hospital or anything. It was silly. I shouldn't have worried you with it." He look down to his cup once again.  
"Obviously it meant something to you."  
"Ok, but if you laugh, I'll kill you. I was feeling a bit depressed, that's obvious,...I had a bit too much to drink, and, well, decided to do it. I know that I'd meant it, I mean, I don't know anyone around here. No one was going to find me. If I did it, that was it. I didn't have any sleeping pills at hand, so I had the brilliant idea of cutting my wrists. As soon as my left wrist started to bleed, I hadn't even reached a vein yet, well, I passed out. You know I can't stand the sight of blood. When I woke up, the moment was gone, and frankly, I got really scared of my self."  
"Oh, well...I think I've never been happier about your little phobias and aversions little brother."   
"No kidding!" he laughed nervously.  
"You thought about it again, though." It wasn't a question.  
"Oh, I don't know."  
"C'mon Niles. You made me travel across the ocean. I don't think that it was because you didn't see enough of me last month."  
"Well, at least this time I'm doing something about it."  
"And I'm glad for that. Did you talked to your psychiatrist about this?"  
"Psychiatrist?"  
"You did start seeing someone after that, didn't you?"  
"Well..."  
"Niles! Have you been keeping all this to your self, for how long?"  
"Nine months."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"I hope that was a rhetorical question."  
"Niles!"  
"Oh well, It was embarrassing, I was afraid if I told someone, they'd laugh at me. I have treated enough suicidal people in the past to know I'm not one."  
"Maybe you're not, but you're obviously not well. And while we're at it. Why on earth did you refuse Daphne the other night? I thought you said you loved her. Is it because she told you why she left you?"  
"No. Actually we didn't get that far."   
"Then..."  
"She kissed me, and told me that she loved me."  
"Now I see why is it that you are so mad. That's not something you want to hear from the woman you love." He said sarcastically.  
"Frasier...I know, that's all I ever wanted, but I don't believe her. If I get my hopes up again, well...I wont be so lucky to pass out, next time she dumps me, if you know what I mean."  
"But you don't know why she dumped you! She could have been scared, of commitment, you know? It wouldn't be something new."  
"Could you talk to her? Tell her that I'm willing to talk to her, but that I'm not looking to rebuild our relationship?"   
"Actually, I can't."  
"Oh, Come on! I'm asking for a bit of help here, that's all!"  
"No, you don't understand. I actually can't do it. I don't know were she is."  
"What!?!"  
"She didn't came home after you little encounter. She wrote Roz, telling her about it, but she wouldn't tell me where Daphne was. She asked her to keep it a secret. Don't worry, she'll be back, she just needed some time to think."  
"I guess you called her family, right? I mean, she's either in Manchester or San Francisco."  
"No, she's not. You should call Roz. If she doesn't tells you were she is, she could pass her a message from you. I'm sure."  
"Well, Ok, that's what I'll do. Tell me one thing Fraiser. Did I make a mistake? In Amsterdam?"  
"No, and yes. It's quite understandable that you don't trust her, but you should have talked to her. Find out what made her dump you."  
"I guess you're right. But I can still fix that, can't I? Lets talk about something more cheerful."  
"What's on your mind?"  
"What do you say, if tomorrow, and if I'm not dying of whatever it is I caught, we both go to visit the Louvre?"  
"You haven't been there yet?" he asked disbelieving.  
"Of course I have! What do you think of me!? But it's not the same without my big brother to annoy me, you know?"  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Now, Were do you keep the wine?"  
"In the bag."  
"Perhaps we should drink something else."  
"Yeah, If you don't want to be dealing with me crying and throwing up. I vote for coffee."  
"Coffee it is."   
  
***  
"Hey weenie!!  
So, now you're asking for my help, huh?   
It's ok. I don't know why, but I'll help you. There's no way in hell I'm telling you where she is, though. You were quite a pig to her last time you saw her. What was that all about? Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea of how much she has missed you the past year? I don't know what happened between you two, but she hasn't been on a single date since you broke up. She does love you.  
I'm letting her know you need to talk to her. It's all up to her after that. I'm not getting in the middle.  
Use your head, weenie, don't ruin this again.  
Good luck!!  
Roz."  
  
Eleventh item: The glasses.  
  
The students were slowly leaving the class room. Some of them approaching Niles before leaving to clarify some doubts. As much as he grumbled about it, he loved to teach. He never thought he had it in him. And this was his favorite part, 'cause the students that stayed after class were the ones who really cared about the subject. Some of them were pretty smart, and he'd get wrapped up in passionate discussions, much like the ones he used to have with his brother. When everyone was almost gone, he noticed someone sitting on the last row. His sight was getting worst with age, but he refused to wear his glasses. A remain of his old vain self, surely. He couldn't wear contact lens either, because of his allergies. He reluctantly took his glasses out of his briefcase, and put them on.   
"Daphne..." he called almost in a whisper. She got up from her seat and walked towards him. She was smiling shyly.  
"You are a great teacher, you know that?"  
"How would you know? You don't speak French."  
"Oh, the faces of those kids were enough. They really are paying attention."  
"I suppose you've got my message." She nodded. "I'm glad you've decided to come, even after..." he looked down. 'Why am I feeling guilty? She's the one that dumped me!' he thought.  
"Niles, I'm to blame for last time. I was confused about my feelings, and I didn't count on you being the same."  
"We never even got the chance to talk."  
"That's why I'm here. I saw a lovely little café just outside, Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee?"   
They sat on one of the outside tables. Somehow they felt more comfortable than the last time they saw each other.  
"This is so lovely. I've always wanted to see Paris."  
"I know. I'm really glad you are here. And I know we need to talk, but I'm not sure if there's anything for me to say. I mean, I don't even know what happened."  
"I'm aware of that. I owe you an explanation. I can't tell you exactly why is it that I broke up with you, though."  
"Was there someone else?"  
"No, and yes."  
"How come?"  
"I was afraid. Afraid that I would ruin things with you, like I did with Donny. Afraid that I would hurt you as much. I loved you too much for that."  
"Funny." He said with a bitter smile.  
"What?"  
"That's exactly what you did." She looked down, sadly, and put her hand over his, and squeezed it tightly.  
"I know. I should have known, and I'm sorry. For what is worth, I turned out to be as hurt as you."  
"So, you did love me?"  
"Yes, and I still do, Niles. I mean it."  
"I...I'm not sure I can say the same." She looked hurt, but nodded understandingly.  
"I'm not expecting you to."  
"I hated you, so much, for so long..."  
"Do you still hate me?"  
"No, I think I'm angry, disappointed, I guess."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Why didn't you...you know, try to get me back?"  
"Oh, No! This is not my fault, and you wont make it sound like it was!" He started to get up to leave.  
"No, Niles. That's not what I meant. Now sit down please. If you keep doing this, we'll never finish this conversation." He sat back, fidgeting on his chair. "Now, would you please answer my question?"  
"I...I don't know. I was hurt, I guess, I always knew that was coming. No use in trying to fix it"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You were too good for me. I always knew you'd end up realizing that."  
"Didn't you trust me? Didn't you know I loved you?"  
"You loved Donny, and Clive, and Joe, well, Joe dumped you, I guess. But still, that didn't mean you were going to stay, and in fact, you didn't."  
She remained silent for a moment, pensive. Then looked straight into his eyes and squeezed his hand even tighter.  
"I did left you for the same reasons I did with Clive and Donny, I suppose, but, for what is worth, I did not loved them half of what I love you."  
"I...Daphne, my life is starting to take form again. I never thought I could live without you in my life, but I'm making it alright, and..."  
"I know, I can't expect you to forgive me, and after today, you won't see me or hear from me again, but I needed this, and I think that you did too."  
"Let me finish, please. As I was saying. I'm making it alright, I don't depend on seeing you everyday to feel good about my self. For the first time I don't depend on anyone's company. I swore to my self I would never be friends with you after having been your boyfriend. It hurt too much just to think about it. But.."  
"There's a but?" she asked, her face lighten with hope. He smiled.  
"Yes, there's a but. I'm free from you, and how much you've hurt me. I'm over it. I've been doing some thinking lately. And there's a reason for me to have loved you for so long. I like who you are, I like you. I wish that, if you want to, we could be friends again. It won't be easy, but we had a good friendship, didn't we?"  
"Oh, Niles!" she hugged him, tearing up a bit, and laughing at the same time.  
"Now, now. Don't get all mushy on me. How long are you staying? We have to catch up for a year of gossip, don't we?"  
"I'm staying as long as you want to. Dr. Crane owes me a vacation, and Mrs. Flanaghan, well, she can wait, or fire me, I don't care."  
"Good."  
"Niles?"  
"Yes?"  
"Has anyone told you how handsome you look with glasses?"  
"Don't push your luck!" She slapped him playfully in the arm, and they laughed. They talked for hours, and things started to look a lot like old times before too long. Though Niles was struggling with his emotions. He wasn't over her, not even close. But he did loved her, as a friend beyond everything, whether or not he wanted to admit it.   
  
***  
"Dear Roz:  
Everything is turning out marvelously. Maybe not as good as I would like. If you can keep a secret, I would get back with Niles without even thinking about it. But he is speaking to me again. He is showing me around Paris. It's almost as if nothing had happened. It's almost like right before we got together. The difference being, that before I would caught him looking at me lovingly, (or did you think I didn't notice?) and now, I catch him looking at me painfully. He's still hurt, he says he's not, I guess out of pride, but I know better.   
I don't know how long I'll be staying. Probably a month. I hope I can convince him to go back to Seattle, once the semester is over. Even if it is for a visit. Do you think I can?   
I can't believe Niles Crane is my friend again!! And I owe most of it to you and Dr. Crane. THANK YOU; THANK YOU; THANK YOU!!!  
I would write to you as soon as I can, telling you everything.  
Love, and a lot of thank yous!  
Daphne."  
  
Twelfth item: The T.V  
  
Ever since their agreement to rebuild their friendship, Niles had managed to keep things as casual as possible. He had tried to avoid meeting her privately, and it seemed to be working out just fine. That was until he came down with the flu again. His health hadn't been the same for some time, partly because he didn't look after it anymore, and partly because he had been weakened enormously by the distress of the past year. He had been sick four times already in the past three months, which gave him the impression that it had been just one long decease all together. When he called Daphne to cancel their plans for the afternoon, she had insisted on dropping by, and see how he was. He reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to see her alone, because it would be far more difficult for him to restrain his feelings. Since things between them were getting better, he was realizing that he still loved her, and needed her, and was scared to death to have his heart broken again.  
He heard the door bell, and clumsily made his way towards the door. He could barely remain standing, so he just turned the handle, and walked back to the couch, where he promptly let himself drop. Daphne push the door open, and saw him fall on the sofa. She closed the door, left a bag with chicken soup on the coffee table, and kneeled beside him.  
"You look like hell." She said teasing.   
"Hello to you too." Somehow, he fell too ill to be uncomfortable with her presence. "When I left Seattle, no one told me that lonely people get sick as well."  
"Miss having someone taking care of you, Don't you?"  
"Oh, God. Yes!" he said, half whining, half laughing.  
"Don't worry, at least for a while I'll take care of you."  
"Thanks, Daphne. You are an angel."   
She put clean sheets on his bed, and dragged him there, bringing the T.V set to the bedroom. She brought a tray with a cup of soup, and something for herself, and sat next to him. He shifted uncomfortably, and moved slightly away from her.  
"So, do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Uhm, I guess. Though I am a bit tired, perhaps I should try to sleep."  
"Do you mind if I stay here while you rest? I rented "Sleepless is Seattle", it would be a shame to returned it unwatched."  
"Why did you rent that? You have seen it a thousand times."  
"I got homesick. Doesn't that happens to you?"  
"Why don't you take the TV back to the living room?" he said nervously.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Daphne...I..."  
"Am I bothering you?"  
"No, no. Er...I just, well...this is kind of weird."  
"What is?"  
"You sitting here, in my...bed, I kinda feel..."  
"Oh, I see. You're right. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, no, no. Daphne, please stay. I'm going to have to get use to this sooner or later."  
"Get used to what?"  
"Being, uhm...close to you, I guess." He said, blushing a bit.  
"Can I hug you?"  
"What?!"  
"Please, I really want to hug you. You are so cute when you're uncomfortable." She said with a smirk.  
"Oh, well..." with that, she hugged him tight. It took him a few moments to return the hug, but he did, and they ended up cuddled in bed, watching the movie. Daphne fell asleep half way through it, and Niles, who was still holding her, started stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then he kissed her softly on the lips, and accommodated her head on the pillow.   
"I love you." he whispered, and fell asleep next to her.   
  
***   
From the diary of Daphne Moon  
May 15/2003  
  
I woke up next to Niles!!!  
Oh, well, I just slept next to him, not with him, but still. I haven't got sleep as good as that in a year. And I had this wonderful dream in which he kissed me, and told me that he loved me. I hope it's one of my premonitions. I know I'm driving him crazy. He won't resist me for too long. I'm so close to brake him. But he's driving me insane as well. I can't stand being so close to him, and not being able to kiss him. That day will come, I know it, and soon.  
I can feel it!!!"   
  
  
tbc 


	5. The perfect picture part 5

The perfect picture  
by Konnie  
  
Disclaimer: see part one.  
Author's notes: this is the end guys, I hope you'll like it.  
  
PART 5  
  
Thirteenth item: The waffle.  
  
Niles woke up, feeling the coolness that comes after the fever brakes, slightly lightheaded. He looked around looking for Daphne, and sighed, half out of sadness, half out of relief, when he didn't find her. He jumped out of bed, and into the shower. After freshen up, and getting into a clean set of pajamas, he took a cup of coffee from the kitchen, a blanket from the bedroom, and after relocating the TV to it's original place, snuggled into the couch. He took an aspirin and lit a cigarette. As soon as he had finally accommodated himself, the front door of his apartment opened, and Daphne came in carrying shopping bags. She dropped them on the table, and, with the most serious face she could muster, she stood in front of him.  
"Niles Crane, What do you think you're doing?" he still felt a little confused, not being fully awake.  
"I'm...I'm having breakfast?" he said shyly.   
"You are supposed to be in bed! And you call this breakfast?! A cup of black coffee and a cigarette?!" she said, not really angry. "You should be taking care of your self. Now, give me that!" she took the cigarette away from him, and finished it herself. Niles watched her quietly, amazed. When she turned it off, she grabbed the bag she had brought and took it to the kitchen.  
"Now, I'm going to make you a good breakfast. You go back to bed."  
"No, Daphne, I feel better, I'm bored to death of being in bed. I didn't realise you smoked."  
"I don't, I used to. I only do it when I'm having a bit of a dry spell, if you know what I mean, and it's been a year, you know?" she said teasingly. He blushed a bit.  
"I know what you mean. Even with my newly acquired careless look, my nails have never looked better." He said thoughtfully, looking at his hands. They both laughed, and he stood next to her. "So, how can I help?"  
"Don't touch anything. So what would you like? Scrambled eggs, waffles? You say the word, I'll make it."  
"Waffles sound like a good idea. I don't have any maple syrup, or honey, to put on them, though."   
"I bought some honey, for your tea, so that should do the trick. Now, let me work."  
"Alright."  
She had made a pile of them already, and Niles kept bugging her like a bored child, with all kinds of silly questions, and trying to steal some waffles before she had finished.  
"You are insufferable today, you know that?" she said hitting his arm.  
"I dare you to flip a waffle in the air, and catch it on the pan again." He said defiantly.  
"That's easy." She said, flipping the one she was making, just an inch or so into the air.  
"That's the best you can do?" he took the pan away from her, and flipped the waffle so high, she had to look up to follow it's pad.  
"Oh, I can do that, you pretentious brat!" she said laughing. She retrieved the pan, and threw the bruised and burned waffle in to the air as high as she could. It flew up to the ceiling, and fell right on top of Niles's head.  
"Ow!" he whined.  
"That's what you get for being annoying. Now go sit, breakfast is almost ready."  
"Fine, Mum!" he teased.  
Once they were sited having breakfast on the kitchen table, Daphne fell silent for a moment, looking pensive.  
"What's with us and kitchens?" she asked finally. He looked up from his plate, and sighed.  
"I'll never know. We do make a great team, though."  
"Yes, when you are not hanging around me like a hungry puppy, that is."  
"Oh, shut up! I was bored!" he said chuckling.  
  
***   
"From the diary of Niles Crane  
March 15/2003  
I feel utterly and absolutely fine for the first time in a year. I don't know what is it with this woman, that even when she still frightens the hell out of me, can make me happy with the silliest things. I know I still love her. I told Fraiser as much, but I hadn't realised how much she affected my everyday life. It's going to be hard to get back to my monotonous routine once she's gone. But I can't go back home. I just can't. She says she loves me. I know she's trying to get us back together. But I'm scared. I can't go through that again.   
I mind as well enjoy it while it last."  
  
Fourteenth item: The Ring.  
  
Daphne and Niles were walking side by side through a little street near the river, and Daphne reached for Niles hand, and held it. He just smiled at her, and slightly squeezed it. She noticed that that evening Niles seemed awfully quiet and melancholic.   
"What's on your mind?"  
"Uhm?" he looked at her, puzzled.  
"You seem preoccupied. Is everything alright?"  
"Oh, yes. I was just thinking, you'll be leaving in a week."  
"Are you going to miss me?" she said with a mischievous grin. His face turned deadly serious, and they stopped walking.   
"Yes, and that makes me a bit mad."   
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Did you sold your practice?"  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked taken aback.   
"Well, did you?"  
"No, I didn't. I rented it. Why do you think I can afford an apartment with it's own bathroom?" he said smiling.   
"But you've never thought about going back."  
"Er,...no, I couldn't, I mean..."  
"And now?"  
"Now what?!"  
"Would you come back?"  
"No."  
"You'll miss me, though."  
"Yes, and it's not fair. Everything was alright with the world. I had a life, a pitiful one, yes, but it was mine. And you come here, and now, well, I'll probably should move away to Australia."   
"Why?"  
"Because now this place will remind me of you, and that we are not together, and it pisses me of!" he said mock anger.  
"Then, come back."  
"And be your friend?" he said in a whisper.  
"Would you like to be something else? You know very well I'm not the one holding us back."  
He threw his hands in the air, in defeat, and sighed.  
"I'm so confused!" he sat on the stoop of a building, and Daphne sat right next to him.  
"I know, and it's my fault, but you can't run away from your problems forever."  
"I didn't run away when I came here. I had to start over, and I did."  
"Yes, and as much as it hurt me, you kind of did the right thing, but now you're running."  
"How come?"  
"You now know I love you, and that I want to be with you, and you're too scared to give it a try."  
"I know that you think that you love me, and even if you really did. What's going to stop you from dumping me the next time you feel insecure?" there was no reproach on his voice, Daphne could hear a hint of fear, but he said it in the kindest of ways. She took his arm in hers, and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed again, and rested his head on hers.  
"Niles, I do love you, with all my heart. I can't assure you I always will..." he looked at her, with a questioning look on his face. "I know I'll always love you, but I can't promise you it will work, and we will live happily ever after. I know I said I'm a bit psychic, but I'm starting to doubt that. I can promise you something, though."   
"And that is?"  
She took his face with both hands, and caressed his cheeks.  
"That I'm going to try my best for that to be true, and that I'm never going to keep any insecurity or fear about us to myself ever again. If I had talk to you on the first place, this would have never happened."  
"We must be the most silly people in the world." He said with a chuckle.  
"Why?"  
"Just think about it. We are madly in love with one another, and it took me seven years for me to tell you, and for you to realise about it. Then we screwed things over, because we were too afraid to talk about our fears. I have a little confession to make. I suspected that you were just afraid of commitment, but I couldn't find the guts to talk to you, for fear that you would tell me that you'd never loved me to begin with. So I left." She felt a tear falling on her cheek.  
"You're madly in love with me, you silly sod?"  
"Yes, you nimrod."  
"Oh, we are dumb, aren't we?" she said with a chuckle. He kissed her slightly on the lips.  
"Oh, yes my love. That we are. Can I ask you a question now?"  
"Sure."  
"What did you do with the ring I gave you?" She blushed a bit, and retrieved a little golden chain hanging from her neck, that was hidden under her blouse, which carried the engagement ring.  
"I always kept the hope of you wanting me to wear it again."  
"Well, you should keep it safe, then. I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet. But I have the feeling that it won't be too long before I am."  
"Does that mean you are coming back with me, Dr. Crane?" she teased.  
"Oh, you knew that I would all along, didn't you, Miss Moon?"  
"Well, maybe I am a bit psychic after all." He stared at her, lovingly, still a bit unsure of how to proceed.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked shyly.   
"Why, yes Dr. Crane. You sure can." She said with a warm smile. They kissed, this time tenderly and both certain of each other's feelings.   
  
***  
"Dear Fraiser and Dad (a.k.a. Dr. and Mr. Crane):  
We are coming back, yes, you've read correctly, "WE". As in "us", as in a couple!! Fraiser, you were right all along. (keep this letter well stocked, 'cause you won't hear me say that ever again.) If we had talked, we would have saved a lot of time and pain. I guess we had to learn that lesson the hard way, but the important thing is that we've learned it. So, a week from today, I ( as in Niles.) am going to reacquaint my self to Seattle's lovely weather, and, hopefully, get my old life back. As for myself (as in Daphne.), I know you'll miss me, now that I won't be moping around the apartment all day, but think about it. You can get your old study back! Yet again!!   
Well, we both know that we owe this almost entirely to you, and we are more than thankful. And remember me to thank Roz with a soapy kiss when I get back. She'll get a kick of me making fun of her life again. I think I missed home more than what I was ready to admit, but, hell! Now that I'm coming back, I don't have to deny it anymore!  
I hope I can get my apartment at The Montana back. I have all my things stocked in a deposit, and it won't be easy to find an apartment big enough for them, if they don't take me back.  
With that been said, I hope we see you all at the airport's gates next Thursday, at seven-ish in the evening.  
We're coming back!!!  
Love and kisses.  
Niles and Daphne.  
(As in an item, as in a soon to be engaged couple, as in, well, I'm at the end of my rope here.)"   
  
Fifteenth item: The Dragon.  
  
Daphne was hanging the last of Niles's suits on his closet, their closet, whilst Martin and Roz chatted on the living room, and Fraiser struggled with one of the boxes. It had taken them three months to finally be able to move back to the Montana, but things were starting to take shape again. She looked at the balcony, and saw Niles smoking, whilst he ran through a few things in a small box. She was trying to convince him to quit, and she knew that she would do so, sooner or later. She stepped outside, and hugged him from behind.  
"Hey love, what are you doing?" he moved towards her to kiss her, but she literally dogged him. "Oh, no! You're not kissing me smelling like that!" he laughed, and pulled her close to him.  
"Really?" he said, arching an eyebrow. She gave in, and kissed him. "Uhm, I see, I have you under my thumb, don't I?" she hitted his arm.  
"Don't push your luck! Shouldn't you be at work, dear?"  
"And miss this lovely unpacking party? Never! Besides, I will be working at the practice just in the morning from now on."  
"And why is that?"  
"I've taken a job at a local university. I miss teaching."  
"Miss all those young girls drooling at you, don't you?"  
"Very funny."  
"Hey, Niles!! Look what I've found!" shouted Roz, coming into the bedroom. Daphne gasped when she saw what she was holding.  
"Oh, God! Of all things that I've lost in this moving, why couldn't I loose that!" he said, taking the small wooden dragon that Roz had given him as a gift, four years ago.  
"Hey! I thought you liked it!"  
"Yes, Roz. It's so tasteful I had to hide it, so it wouldn't make my other ornaments jealous."  
"Oh, stuff it! You big snob!"  
"I'm sorry, Roz. I really appreciated the thought, though."  
"Whatever." She left the room, and when Niles turned to Daphne, he noticed she was crying.  
"Daphne, darling, what's wrong?" he said, taking her in his arms.  
"Oh, Niles...It was you, all along, it was you, and I hurt you so much!"  
"Honey, what are you talking about?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure, I'm certain, that you are the love of my life, and I'm never, ever letting you go again. I'm so sorry."  
"Water under the bridge, as they say. You shouldn't be thinking about those stuff. Though I'm glad to hear you're planning on staying this time." He said teasing.  
"You are so stuck with me!!" she answered, and kissed him.  
"Good...Uhm, Daphne?"  
"Yes love?"  
"Do you still have that little chain on your neck?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Would you take it off, please?" he said, his face unreadable.  
"Why? What's going on Niles?" she asked nervously, taking the chain off.  
"I don't think you should wear that around your neck anymore, it doesn't suit you." he looked at her in the eye, and took the chain away from her. After removing the ring, he kneeled down before her, and his hands begun to shake. Daphne covered her mouth, as tears started pouring from her eyes. "Would you do me the honour of wearing it on your finger?"  
"You mean..?"  
"This feels a little bit like deja vu, Daphne, would you marry me? If you don't want to, just tell me, don't dump me, please, because you know were that got us the last time, and I mean, there's so much space in my passport and I..."  
"Shut up, you big dope! Of course I'll marry you!" she hugged him tight, and they were both crying. Fraiser, Martin and Roz walked in on the scene.  
"Oh, God, You're not breaking up again, are you?" asked Fraiser, a bit preoccupied. Daphne just lifted her hand, and when they all saw the ring, they started silently to walk away, leaving the couple alone, whispering congratulations.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
As everyone rested quietly, a small girl, about five years old, rubbing her eyes, came down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. Her brown, curly hair was messed up. She took the glass and sat on the piano bench, staring at all the pictures above it. There was a really old one, of her family standing next to a bear, that always made her laugh. There were a few of her mum's family, her grandma, and uncles, but she didn't see them often enough to remember who was who. There was one of his cousin Freddy, who always treated her like a little kid. She would get really mad at him sometimes. There was one of her aunt Lillith, everyone seemed to hate her, but she thought she was nice, and very smart. There was one of aunt Roz, and cousin Alice. Well, they weren't really her aunt and cousin, but she didn't mind. Then there were a lot of all of them together, at Christmas, or her birthday. One of her alone, as well as one of her big brother, in his school uniform. But among all of those pictures, there was one that had always been her favorite. Right in the middle, in a beautiful frame that just last week she had learned, it was art deco, (though she still didn't quite understand what that was), there were her Mum and Dad, on their wedding day. They looked so happy, and both so pretty. Even if she knew her dad would probably freak out about it, she took the frame with her, and sat under the piano, just to look at it. After a while, she heard footsteps, and tried her best to remain unseen. But soon enough, a pair of arms were pulling her out, and up. She thought her dad would get mad, but instead, he just took the frame, and glared at it with a nostalgic look, before placing it back on top of the piano. He picked her up of the floor, and kissed her cheek, before starting walking to her room. Her Mum came looking sleepy, and kissed them both. After saying good night, she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
The End.  
  
So, did you like it, did you hate it? Please let me know. And if you got this far, well then, thank you. 


End file.
